


Obama Can Get It - A Obama and Markiplier Story

by lunarsmoke



Category: does obama even have a fandom, markiplier - Fandom, obama - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsmoke/pseuds/lunarsmoke
Summary: an iconic ethan nestor quote as the title, im pretty sure yall know whats about to go down.@imhighonthemoon on twitter bitches
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Barack Obama
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Obama Can Get It - A Obama and Markiplier Story

Barack Obama absentmindedly stares out the tinted window of the Secret Service coupe. The driver, Ethan, cautiously looks in the side-mirror to glance at Obama, noticing he looked a little pale. Ethan had been driving Barack around ever since 2016, as a part of the system that kept former presidents safe for the rest of their lives. They're on the way to a Bernie Sanders rally to support Obama's old friend. Though they might not agree on every single policy, Obama and Sanders share a common goal: getting Agent Orange out of the Lincoln Bedroom. Obama allows himself a smile, secretly excited to feel the energy of all the supporters. He misses the feeling. 

Two lanes across, Mark Fischbach frantically taps on his phone to get Google Maps to shut up. Amy Nelson leans over from the passenger seat, and fixes it immediately. "You record videos for a living, and can't figure out a GPS?" Amy laughs while Mark rolls his eyes at her smiling. The highway is jammed with classic LA traffic, tires squealing on the concrete like in cartoons. As it happens, Obama and Mark were heading to the same venue. They pass cars with Biden stickers, then Trump stickers, then Bernie stickers. The election had everyone fired up, to the point of ruining relationships, both romantic and familial. Since the coronavirus hit 100 cases, people were also growing worried on if it was going to be as big of a deal as the news said. All in all, it was sure to be an interesting year, Mark thinks.

Ethan and Obama pull up in the shady parking spot. Obama wears the iconic tan suit that pissed off so many Republicans. He wears a mask and sunglasses to disguise himself, but he knew that would only go so far. Obama looks at the sheer number of people holding signs and chanting, and the adrenaline began to build. Mark and Amy stand slightly behind Obama, mouths open at the incredibly obvious sight of an ex-president. "What the _fuck_ ", Amy mutters. 

They awkwardly walk around him as Obama smiles to himself, having a main character moment. Mark and Amy pull on their masks and walk into the crowd, trying to get as close to the podium as they can. After a few minutes, Obama and Ethan do the same. 

***

Bernie walks up to the podium and adjusts his microphone. He does a mic check, and as the crowd falls silent, Bernie begins to speak. He speaks about underfunded education, college tuition, taxing the rich (the crowd cheered very loudly with that one), even police brutality. They would have no idea how relevant that would be for a few more months. The eloquent speech ends with a bang, leaving supporters even more faithful that Bernie Sanders would win the primary. 

In a turn of events, Obama hadn't been recognized by anyone at the rally except for Mark and Amy. Maybe he was recognized but people didn't give a fuck, who knows. Mark manages to scrounge up courage enough to attempt to talk to Obama, and Amy watches with a wry smile as they talk for ages. Obama was truly impressed by Mark's views politically, and a thought flashed through his mind that "he had never seen someone like this since that ethereal bisexual in university." Obama invites Mark out to dinner, and Mark's mind short-circuited. "Barack fucking Obama wanting to have dinner with...me?" 

Mark quickly asks Amy, she nods with a chuckle, and they're off. Ethan gets into the driver's seat of the coupe and does a double take as Obama and Mark step into the backseat.

***

The dinner was delicious and the talk was better. There was some kind of bond instantanously between Obama and Mark, like a twin flame. Mark didn't know how to process it. He was in love with Amy deeply, but this relationship with Obama - it wasn't love, it was beyond that. The conversations were so natural, it's like they were meant to have them. They spoke for hours, eventually leaving the restaurant when it was 15 minutes past closing (the owner was fuming, but of course she couldn't say anything. She couldn't tell Barack Obama to get out of her restaurant.) As Ethan dropped Mark at his place, he and Obama exchanged numbers.

It was sure to be an interesting year, indeed.

Finite.


End file.
